Typically, a dishwasher contains at least one crockery basket or rack, usually two, each with a number of upstanding tines to hold the crockery in an upright position to allow for maximum cleaning. Occasionally, dishwashers will contain an accessory for separately placing dishware products having a hollow shape, such as wineglasses, in a vertical position to maximize cleaning. However, sometimes the existing tines and/or the accessory are not enough to fully and/or optimally stabilize larger and/or irregular items, in a space conserving manner, in which case such items may not be fully washed/rinsed, may impact the loading/cleaning efficiency of surrounding items or may even be damaged by the cleaning process.